Sick With Love
by jalex-forever-and-beyond
Summary: What the title says.


**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters and Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Justin expertly weaved his way through the crowd as he headed over to the Sub Station counter, where Theresa greeted him with a smile.

"Hi sweetie, how was your meeting?"

"It was good, Mom, I think we'll have our project ready early. Man, the place is packed tonight."

"You're telling me," Theresa retorted. "I hope you're okay getting your own dinner, because your father and I are going straight from closing to collapsing into bed."

"What about Max and Alex?"

"Max is sleeping over at Arnie's, and Alex isn't feeling well. Would you mind checking on her for me? I'm not getting away from here for longer than a bathroom break tonight."

Normally he would have offered to help out, but he'd worked the last three evenings in a row, and he had other plans for tonight. So instead Justin nodded, waved to Jerry in the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Looking around the empty living room, Justin frowned in thought. There was something he'd been vaguely worried about tonight, something to do with Alex and the full moon…

As Justin climbed the spiral stairs to the next floor, he really hoped that Alex hadn't faked being sick so she could head over to Harper's tonight. With Max away and Mom and Dad fully occupied, they had a night to themselves, and Justin's 'other plans for tonight' consisted of several ideas involving full frontal nudity and Alex moaning his name.

In the month since Alex's little 'mistake' with a love potion, they hadn't been able to go back to their former relationship. They hadn't wanted to.

During their lust potion-fuelled long weekend, they'd found their overwhelming hunger stripped both of them bare in ways that showed a lot more than skin, as their bone-deep love for each other became interwoven with desire and need. His nurturing, protective love for his sister was unchanged, but by Saturday night he hadn't been able to deny that he loved Alex as a woman, too.

Once the potion wore off, their hunger for each other had eased - but not abated. They'd been making love at every opportunity since, using sound-proofing and subtle keep-away spells to make sure the rest of their family didn't walk in. Justin didn't know if it was resonance from the similarity in their magical cores, the fact they'd both taken the lust potion or just the fact they'd done it about fifty times in four days, but they were incredibly attuned sexually. Alex could turn him on with just a look across a room, and she'd used that power shamelessly until he found that he could do it to her just as easily – and proven it.

Alex had always been the centre of his life, even though there were times when he'd sooner have given up magic than admit it. Now she was the most vital thing in the universe to him, and always would be. Sister, lover, rival, and companion – she was all of them, and the only partner in life he would ever need.

Justin was both longing for and dreading college – he and Alex would have real privacy at last, but they'd be separated for days on end. Maybe he could take what his internet friend Eddie from Britain called a 'gap' year, between high school and college; he could say he wanted to do independent further study of magic, or work full-time to save up money – for a trip, maybe.

Just the thought of him and Alex backpacking through Europe together made him grin. Alex by his side and complaining all day as they explored all the ancient wizard sites and him groaning half the night as Alex dragged him in and out of every underground club she could find. Anonymity giving them the freedom to make love whenever and wherever they wanted.

Justin stopped dead in the hallway as he was hit with the image of a naked Alex spread across Merlin's grave in Wales, and what felt like all the blood in his body rushed southward.

Damn, he was going to dream about that for weeks.

Justin really started to worry when he didn't find Alex waiting for him in her bedroom – or his. There was only one place left he could think of.

"Alex?" he called, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" came the muffled reply.

Justin just rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Go through mo through!"

Whatever she was doing, it couldn't be anything he hadn't seen from her before.

As he passed through the door, he could hear the shower running. He turned to look, and swallowed hard at the blurry view through the glass door. Alex was leaning against the shower wall, water flowing down her smooth skin and over her curves. His eyes followed the liquid's path, his breath stalled in his lungs. Alex was standing with her legs apart, and she had both hands between her thighs – the slim fingers on her left hand between her folds, frantically rubbing, and the right was further down, rapidly plunging several fingers in and out of her core.

Justin groaned aloud, the sound muted as he yanked his T-shirt over his head.

"Justin?" Alex sounded frantic.

Justin started working on his fly buttons and told her, "Give me one more minute and I'll join you."

The shower door flew open, and Alex almost threw herself into his arms. "Justin, thank god! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

In a split second, Justin the horny lover was gone, and Justin the brother and protector took over. "You think something's happened to you? What are your symptoms?"

Alex hugged him tighter in gratitude. Justin was here now, and he'd figure out what was wrong and fix it. She had a sudden thought, and asked, "Where's Mom?"

"Downstairs with Dad. They're run off their feet in the sub station."

Alex sighed in relief. This was not a conversation their parents could hear.

"It started just as we were finishing up dinner – a little after six, maybe. I thought maybe I'd just eaten too much pepper or something, when I started to feel really hot all over. Then I started feeling squirmy as well, and that's when Mom noticed something was wrong and I got her to send me up to bed. But when I got to my room, I realized why it felt familiar. I wasn't hot, I was horny. Not just I-see-Justin-naked horny, but I-need-Justin-inside-me-right-now horny."

Justin bit back a groan and told her, "Alex, you're already pressed against me naked and wet, so I should point out that if you want me to help you, you need to stop turning me on. Maybe it's a gender flaw, but I find an erection to be a little distracting."

Alex flashed him a grin and tried to ignore the way her thighs were shuddering with the need to have Justin between them. "I jumped straight into a cold shower, and I've been there ever since. I've made myself come four times and it hasn't helped." Alex bit her lip. "Justin, this is how I felt last month, with the potion, before you helped me – it's exactly like the potion, but I didn't take any, I swear! I haven't done any magic at all today!"

Justin looked Alex's aroused and anxious face, and finally remembered why he'd been worried about tonight.

"Oh crap, it's starting again. Good thing it's the weekend – we can put Mom and Dad off for one night."

"Justin? What do you mean starting again?" Alex asked, her eyes wide in alarm.

"The potion. Remember that herb on the recipe that I couldn't read the name of, and you couldn't remember? It was vervain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex demanded.

"The potion had a permanent effect on your body. Given its happening now I'd say it's linked to the full moon. A full moon always rises at sunset, which is when you said it started, and I'm guessing you'll be like this until it sets."

"I'm going to go through this again every month? How come this isn't happening to you, too?"

"I drank half a glass of a diluted mix – you had a full highball of the concentrated potion," Justin explained. "I got the impression you enjoyed this before."

"That was last month, Justin, when we were alone the whole weekend! How are we going to keep Mom and Dad from finding out about this – about us?"

"Alex, we'll be fine," Justin told her firmly. "Max is out overnight, Mom and Dad are going to be too tired after work to do anything but hit the sack, and we'll use our regular spells to be safe. I'm pretty sure that this won't happen again until next month, so that gives us time to figure out a plan. Hey, if the recipe had said marigold instead of moonwort, you'd be like this from sunrise to sunset – at least you don't have to worry about this at school. If this is the first time it's hit you, then it must only be for the night of the full moon."

"What, I'm a were-slut now?" Alex hissed indignantly. "Why didn't you warn me about this?"

"I wasn't sure if this would happen, but I did warn you about the possibility, Alex, that same weekend!"

"When?" Alex demanded.

"After we did it on the couch."

"We did it on the couch seven times, Justin, which one?"

"Uh, Sunday."

"When you went down on me and then we did it missionary style, when I sucked you off then straddled you, or when you bent me over the arm and took me from behind?"

Justin frowned, "I'm not sure if the last one really qualifies as on the couch-"

"Justin! "

"The second one. I told you that you might have a relapse if you'd added vervain."

"And you should have told me again when I wasn't constantly thinking-slash-saying "I need you to fuck me Justin, give it to me right now!"

"Okay," Justin groaned, grabbing her face in his hands and slamming his mouth down on hers.

Even as he steered her backwards, Alex moaned into his mouth, her anger already morphed to lust, and she worked her hands underneath his waistband to hook her thumbs into the elastic of his boxers, so when she shoved downwards, both his jeans and boxers hit the floor just as her back hit the wall.

Justin slid his hand down her thigh, hooked his hand underneath her knee and lifted Alex's leg high, pressing her knee against the wall. Alex rested her foot on the edge of the bathroom sink and reached for Justin's cock, gently rolling his balls in one hand even as she used the other to work the head of his shaft into her entrance. Justin grabbed her buttocks and pushed her up the wall a fraction, then shoved into her to the hilt. Alex let out a noise that sounded mostly like 'urk' and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, both for balance and to feel him close. Justin groaned and started to fuck her in earnest, the pressure of his groin against hers pushing her up the wall and letting her slide down again as he withdrew.

"Forget your wand, Justin," Alex moaned. "The real magic stick is the one you carry between your legs."

Justin snickered and rewarded her with a particularly hard thrust that made her squeal.

"Ohyesjustinthat'sit."

"You'll have to repeat that," Justin teased, licking at her ear.

Alex slanted her mouth over his – and bit his lip.

"That's the spot and keep hitting it hard so I can hurry up and come already!" she hissed.

Justin lifted her leg off the sink and hooked it over his shoulder instead. Shoving his hips forward, he started to push into her as deeply as he could, the increased pressure of gravity forcing Alex harder onto his cock.

Alex whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders, and Justin thrust just right again. When she cried out, Justin sped up, grinding against the wall of her core until she clamped down on him viciously. Feeling her spasm around him sent him over the edge too, and he groaned as he came.

Justin lifted Alex's leg off his shoulder, lowering it gently, but returned his arm to grip her around her waist, not wanting to let his softening cock slide out of her body. Alex's arms were still wrapped around his shoulders, and she let her head drop onto his shoulder.

"Justin? Alex whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"Forever?"

Alex knew it was stupid of her to even ask that – hadn't Justin already proven in so many ways that he would never leave her? But it had shaken her, finding out that they were going to have to cope with this for the rest of her life.

"Forever," Justin whispered back instantly, kissing her hair.

Once her heart rate had slowed to normal, Alex idly trailed her nails down his spine. "How about I go on hands and knees next? I know you love fucking me from behind."

"I love fucking you from the front and side too. Your room or mine?"

"Yours. I want to play ruthless mad scientist and sexual experiment lab rat later, and my headboard has no place to tie me up."

Justin groaned, and she felt him twitch and start to harden inside her. "Forget my room. Bathmat, now."

**A/N: Hope you all like it.**


End file.
